


Signals

by hamaaiyaya



Category: SKAM (France), elu - Fandom, 法版skam
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamaaiyaya/pseuds/hamaaiyaya
Summary: 整整一天，Lucas不知所措的眼神和极力想撇清关系的谎言在Eliott脑中反复盘旋，他试着给Lucas找一个解释，给自己一个机会，他不想那束光在自己的世界消失。……闪烁的电光下，吻着女友的Eliott突然抬眼看着Lucas。黑暗中，那双灰蓝色的双眸反射出冷艳的光芒，像无垠宇宙中美丽的猎户座星云，像无人机航拍镜头中的北极冰川，像纯净洁白的玻利维亚盐湖…………他们的目光再也无法分开，连眨眼的时间都是奢侈。漫天的星星像黑幕上洒了一把银钉，反射着温存的光芒，鉴证着两个少年互表心意的美好时刻。他们离得越来越近，近得能感觉到对方呼出的气息，近得能看见对方眼中自己的倒影。





	Signals

**Author's Note:**

> 时间：会议室party之前和之后。  
> 故事：Lucas掩饰自己对Eliott的感觉，Eliott伤心， Elu两人在party上互相试探。Lucille已经察觉Elu两人的微妙关系。

19:00 vendredi

上次暂别之后，他们有一周时间没有见面了。医学院的课业比较重，大一的专业基础课尤其多，Lucille好强的性格不允许她稍有懈怠。

周末的图书馆人并不多，明亮的暖光从高高的画着阿波罗身驾黄金马车与四季的Lafosse手笔天花板的大水晶吊灯上挥泄而下，洒在图书馆的暗红色实木大书桌上，桌子两边只坐了不到一半的位子。抬起左手，看看手表，已经7点了，Lucille收拾了一下桌子上的书，关掉旁边的墨绿色玻璃罩台灯，走向图书馆的出口。

这一周来，Lucille心情复杂。上次与Eliott久违的激情过后，有那么一瞬间，他俩仿佛又回到了从前的甜蜜。但是那个“令人惊喜的人”时不时在脑海里跳出来，她回想着Eliott提起这个人时眼中闪烁的光，又将她拉回现实，她急切地想了解他是怎样的一个人，不仅仅是为了自己，对Eliott不自觉的保护欲，使她不想Eliott再受伤。

昨晚打电话的时候，Lucille貌似无意地问Eliott公共休息室的进展。Eliott心情似乎有些低落，说最近没怎么去公共休息室，早上收到了一个手机信息，公共休息室周五晚上要举行化妆派对，不过他并不想参与。

Lucille担心他是不是又发病了，他说没有，只是有点累，有按时吃药。本来还想问关于Lucas的事，但是看Eliott心情欠佳，欲言又止了。

Lucille出了学校往城里走去，Eliott在一家常去的日料店等她，约了晚上一起吃饭。

周末的街上总是比平时热闹一些，周五真是个好日子，人们整整一周都在期待它的到来，早早计划好周末的约会和趴体，光是想想就让人兴奋，似乎每周前几天存在的意义就是为了迎接它的到来，就像当人们享受爱情甜蜜的那个时刻，之前一切的痛苦无聊也都变得顺理成章一样。

转过一个三岔路口，在一幢黄色三层花店的旁边，看到了两扇木格子推拉门，深蓝色门帘上画着浮世绘，门额上雕刻着两个白色汉字“料理”。

Lucille拉开木门，拨开门帘，进入日料店。Eliott坐在吧台上，黑色T恤的背影直对着门口。

“Salut~”Lucille在Eliott脸上吻了一下，坐在旁边的位子上。

Eliott面前只有一瓶清酒和一个小酒杯，他转过头礼貌性地向Lucille扬了扬嘴角，眼神有种迷茫和无奈。

“看来你在等我一起用餐，那么今天还是老样子吗？”Lucille举手示意服务生。

“我不怎么饿……不用管我。”Eliott歪了歪脑袋。

“嘿，cheri，你看起来不太好，不舒服吗？”Lucille握住了Eliott的一只手。

“我没事，可能这几天有点儿失眠吧……”Eliott用手揉了揉额头。

“是因为学校的事情吗？高三是挺累的，别给自己太大压力……”Lucille轻轻抚摸他的后背。

“叮~~”信息提示音把两人的注意力吸引到了旁边Eliott的手机屏幕上。

“你真的不来吗？我们已经成功进入公共休息室啦！今晚来了不止50个人，我觉得你应该来融入大家，认识更多新朋友……”是Imane发来的。

“你和Imane相处得不错，她是个靠谱的姑娘。”

“嗯，Imane真的不错，她在悄悄关注我，没人察觉我们早就认识……”

“真的不打算去吗？你在公共休息室的朋友应该都去了吧？”Lucille心里意有所指，她很想见见那个“令人惊喜的人”。

Eliott盯着远处若有所思，头顶的小吊灯在脸上制造的阴影遮住了忧郁的眼神，他此刻也同样在想着那个人，想着Lucas当时惊慌失措的表情。

“额……你在公共休息室找到的吗？”

“谢谢，兄弟，没事了……”

那一刻Eliott的表情瞬间变得僵硬，心脏好像被什么拖着沉向湖底，一股难受和委屈的热流涌上喉咙，他使劲咽了下口水，控制自己用尽量平和的语调回了一句。

“不客气，兄弟……再见。”

走向教室的路有一个世纪那么长，周围黑暗一片，脚底软绵绵的，只能看见脚下的鞋和一小块光亮，这条无名的小路通向那个湖，他的心被缓缓沉入的幽蓝沉静的湖。

整整一天，Lucas不知所措的眼神和极力想撇清关系的谎言在Eliott脑中反复盘旋，他试着给Lucas找一个解释，给自己一个机会，他不想那束光在自己的世界消失。

“Eliott，Imane说得对，你应该去参加派对，尽快融入新的环境，这能让你放松，缓解学校的压力……”

“我们一起去吧，一起认识一下你的新朋友，还有……Imane，我很久没见过她了……”

Eliott看着Lucille，眼神犹豫不决，他其实也很想去见一个人，他想要一个回应，证明这一切不只是他单方面的错觉。

“可是，我们没有准备化妆派对用的装饰……”Eliott有些紧张，想到要去见那个人。

“唔……”Lucille环顾四周，想找到什么灵感。

“我知道了!”当她看到店里墙上的忍者壁画。

Lucille随便吃了点寿司，他们出发向学校走去。

21:40 vendredi

他们在便利店买了一只黑色口罩。

“See，cool ! ”Lucille得意地耸了耸眉毛，看着Eliott戴上口罩。

“你确定这是忍者造型吗？”Eliott有些不自信地皱了皱眉头。

“极简风，这是极简风……”Lucille使劲憋住笑。

学校门口的路狭窄幽静，光线昏暗，一只黑猫沿着墙根慢慢溜达到路口，转弯，消失。

斑驳的白色铁栅栏门虚掩着，周围悄无声息，然而，门里正在进行着一场青春的狂欢。

推开铁门，转过围墙，公共休息室像潘多拉的魔盒出现在眼前，炸裂的灯光穿透玻璃射向黑暗，屋里人头攒动，热闹非凡，沸腾的热情似乎要把盒子掀翻。

Eliott停住脚步，手指放在下嘴唇上摩擦，心头涌起一个强烈的念头，他想要证明：Lucas也同样渴望着他……

屋子里音乐鼎沸，摩肩擦踵，迷幻的灯光忽明忽暗，年轻的人们穿着各种装束，享受着趴体愉悦的氛围。

Eliott站在人群中，寻找着那个熟悉的身影。

屋子中间，跳舞的地方，他看到了那张画着两道迷彩的俊朗的脸。

Lucille发现了戴红色头巾的Imane，她还是那么自信美丽。

“Imane在那边……”Lucille指向窗的方向。

Eliott似乎没有听见，径直搂着Lucille向跳舞的人群走去。

她看到了那个出现在Eliott家楼下的男孩。

“是他……”Lucille竟然有些紧张，下意识把目光移向旁边。

“Salut，mec!”昏暗的光影中，Eliott锋利的眼神从口罩上方瞄着Lucas，扬了扬下巴。

Lucas显然没预料到Eliott的出现，愣愣地睁大了眼睛。

Lucille仔细打量着眼前的男孩，他有着一张秀气灵动的脸庞和单纯无辜的蓝眼睛，旁边可爱的黑发姑娘看起来是他的女朋友。

Lucas怔怔地地望着Eliott，对Eliott的问候毫无反应，时间仿佛停滞，他的眼中只有面前这个戴着黑色口罩的男人，长睫毛下单纯不设防的眼神说明了一切。

Lucille心跳加快，一股热流涌上胸口。她好像猜到发生了什么，脑中闪现着各种关于他俩的臆想：

……一见钟情吗？……在这里?……

……他去Eliott家做什么？……

……Putain， Eliott对他很着迷……

……Lucas……“令人惊喜的人”……

“Salut, Eliott!”黑发姑娘笑嘻嘻地打招呼，打断了Lucille的思绪，这姑娘明显还不明就里。

“Salut ! Chloe.”姑娘转过来主动介绍自己。

“Lucille.”Lucille微笑着礼貌地回复。

Eliott的目光始终未从Lucas的脸上移开，Lucas也是。

“回见!”Eliott冲Lucas使了个眼色，随即搭着Lucille的肩头朝人群深处走去，留下还未回过神的Lucas，呆呆地站在原地，像一头受惊的小鹿。

Chloe拉起Lucas继续跳舞，不远处，那一对也开始融入舞动的人群，脖子上的荧光圈随着动作在胸前跳跃，忽上忽下，虚虚实实，像极了他们不安分的心情：故意躲在暗处让对方仿佛看见，又无法看得真切；将要放弃的时候，又发出诱人的霓虹；怕抓住的是一场虚幻，却又突然出现，想要给你全部的光芒……

Losing myself……

I'm losing myself……

Losing myself……

I'm losing myself……

律动感十足的迷幻电子乐点燃了欲望的心火，隔着人群的两个少年目光不时交错碰撞，在拥挤混乱的狭仄空间小心试探着对方的心思。

“我很想你，Lucas……你呢？”

“你看不出来吗？我已经无法再装下去了……请你不要再撩我了……”

“昨天在你朋友面前为什么那么说?我很难过……”

“Why ? 难道你不知道吗？你有女朋友，我能怎样？我也有喜欢我的girl !”

Lucas看了一眼Eliott，故意向前主动亲吻chloe，姑娘搂住Lucas热情地回吻。

这个举动显然刺激到了Eliott，他边跳边转头看着激吻的那对。

那个吻是我的!

他嫉妒地舔了一下嘴唇，有点生Lucas的气。

“还不愿意承认你只想要我吗？Lucas。”

Eliott拉近Lucille，诱惑地盯着她，先轻轻点啄她的嘴唇，然后完全吸住，不甘示弱地继续着撩拨游戏。  
“怎么样？好玩吗? 小家伙……”

Lucas吃惊地看着那个嫉妒的男人，瞬间后悔了。他显然高估了自己的演技和不堪一击的面具，也低估了对方的撩技和对自己的吸引力。他看到那个男人欲求满分的接吻，感觉自己弱爆了，他也想要那样的吻，那样的眼神，来自Eliott。

“这一点儿都不好玩，Eliott。好吧……我承认，你赢了……”

“不，baby，我才是输的那个。我爱你，Lucas，我想要你……”

闪烁的电光下，吻着女友的Eliott突然抬眼看着Lucas。黑暗中，那双灰蓝色的双眸反射出冷艳的光芒，像无垠宇宙中美丽的猎户座星云，像无人机航拍镜头中的北极冰川，像纯净洁白的玻利维亚盐湖……

Lucas被这侵略性的目光完全吸引，好像掉进了Eliott瞳孔中的漩涡，仿佛被催眠，已经忘记了亲吻，忘记了趴体，忘记了周围的一切。

“Eliott，我无法抵抗，我爱你，我每个细胞都在想你……”

22:38 vendredi

“不一定非得是女孩……”

Lucas生平第一次感到语言竟有这么强的震撼力，虽然说话的人是轻描淡写的口吻，这句话却引爆了身体里潜伏已久蠢蠢欲动的那个真正的自己，炸得他头晕目眩。

“What？……”Lucas条件反射般转过脸，试图确认刚才没有听错。他瞪大的眼睛中映着Eliott温柔而认真的表情，回望的双眸满怀期待。

Lucas害羞地低下头，抿紧了嘴唇。

“他在暗示我吗？”心里的小鹿激动地要冲撞出胸膛，昏暗的街灯帮他遮住了涨红的脸颊。

你暗恋的人也在暗恋着你，这简直是世界上最令人激动的事。Lucas没料到幸福来得这样猝不及防，原来以为只是自己的一厢情愿，现在却峰回路转，守得云开。

河边的微风有丝丝凉意，对岸灯光点点，此刻梦中情人正在跟你暗暗表白，肩并肩陪你回家，两个人的距离近得能嗅到他身上淡淡的烟味，能听到他均匀轻柔的呼吸，和他的衣袖偶而摩擦，都会紧张得起鸡皮疙瘩，却还想靠得更近，甚至想把手插进他口袋，抚触他修长的手指，感受他的温度，想用手背轻轻摩擦他的掌心，想知道这只拿画笔的手是怎么描绘自己的，想知道在他的眼中自己究竟像哪种动物。

“也许像只乌龟，缩头乌龟……”Lucas为自己这几天的所作所为感到羞耻而抱歉。“去他的金赛量表!去他的伪装技巧!”

在这微甜的空气中，Eliott已经完全忘记了昨天以来的不愉快，他现在百分百确定了Lucas对他的感觉，今天晚上旁边这只磨人的小刺猬被自己迷得快神志不清了，想起刚才舞会上互呛的场面，Eliott忍不住偷笑，“你可真TM撩人! Lucas!”他差点就说出口了。

这一切是怎么发生的？像是一段奇妙的旅程。

Eliott：我难过得差点不去趴体了……

Lucas: 我以为我和他就这样结束了，虽然还算不上什么开始……

Eliott: 我鼓起勇气向他讨一个回应，虽然很怕再次被拒绝，真的很怕……

Lucas: 没想到他会来，虽然带着女朋友，我也无法再掩饰对他的感觉，我这个傻瓜……

Eliott: 他的眼神告诉我，我不会失望，他的感觉跟我一样强烈，虽然他自己还想继续否认……

Lucas: 我刚才的表现真的很怂，明明无法把目光从他身上移开，还要故作镇定地表现自己是多么不在乎他，也许在他看来逊毙了……

Eliott: 他偷偷看我的样子真性感，他想吻的不是那个女孩，是我，一定是我……

Lucas: 我好嫉妒刚才在趴体上他和Lucille，他怎么能当我的面那样吻她？现在算是跟我表白了吗？……Putain，现在我的脸一定通红……

Eliott:刚才差点就被警卫抓住了，小笨蛋，是在找我吗？

Lucas:他一把把我拽过去的时候，吓了我一跳，他总是给我“惊喜”……

Eliott:我不会弄丢你了，现在不会，以后也不会……

“就是这了。”Lucas意犹未尽地转身看着Eliott。

“那我们现在该说晚安了？”Eliott抬头看看路对面的公寓，然后慢慢颔首注视着Lucas的眼睛。

他们的目光再也无法分开，连眨眼的时间都是奢侈。漫天的星星像黑幕上洒了一把银钉，反射着温存的光芒，鉴证着两个少年互表心意的美好时刻。他们离得越来越近，近得能感觉到对方呼出的气息，近得能看见对方眼中自己的倒影。

Eliott: 我猜你的嘴唇是橘子的味道，炽热且甜蜜……

Lucas: 就要发生了吗？我等不及了，你的眼睛真美……

……


End file.
